Memories of Ice
Memories of Ice is the third book in Steven Erikson's series The Malazan Book of the Fallen. It was released in the UK and Canada in January 2001 and in the US in November 2005. The ravaged continent of Genabackis has given birth to a terrifying new empire: the Pannion Domin. Like a fanatical tide of corrupted blood, it seethes across the land, devouring all who fail to heed the Word of its elusive prophet, the Pannion Seer. In its path stands an uneasy alliance: Dujek Onearm's Host and the Bridgeburners - each now outlawed by the Empress - alongside their enemies of old including the grim forces of Warlord Caladan Brood, Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness, and his Tiste Andii, and the Rhivi people of the Plains. But more ancient clans too are gathering. As if in answer to some primal summons, the massed ranks of the undead T'lan Imass have risen. For it would seem something altogether darker and more malign threatens the very substance of this world. The Warrens are poisoned and rumours abound of the Crippled God, now unchained and intent on a terrible revenge... Dramatis Personae The Caravanserai * Gruntle, a caravan guard * Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard * Harllo, a caravan guard * Buke, a caravan guard * Bauchelain, an explorer * Korbal Broach, his silent partner * Emancipor Reese, their manservant * Keruli, a trader * Marble, a sorcerer In Capustan * Brukhalian, Mortal Sword of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) * Itkovian, Shield Anvil of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) * Karnadas, Destriant of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) * Recruit Velbara, the Grey Swords * Master Sergeant Norul, the Grey Swords * Farakalian, the Grey Swords * Nakalian, the Grey Swords * Torun, the Grey Swords * Sidlis, the Grey Swords * Nilbanas, the Grey Swords * Jelarkan, prince and ruler of Capustan * Arard, prince and ruler in absentia of Coral * Rath'Fener, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Shadowthrone, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Queen of Dreams, Priestess of the Mask Council * Rath'Hood, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'D'rek, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Trake, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Burn, Priestess of the Mask Council * Rath'Togg, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Fanderay, Priestess of the Mask Council * Rath'Dessembrae, Priestess of the Mask Council * Rath'Oponn, Priest of the Mask Council * Rath'Beru, Priest of the Mask Council Onearm's Host * Dujek Onearm, commander of the renegade Malazan army * Whiskeyjack, second-in-command of the renegade Malazan army * Twist, commander of the Black Moranth * Artanthos, standard bearer of the renegade Malazan army * Barack, a liaison officer * Hareb, a noble-born captain * Ganoes Paran, Captain, Bridgeburners * Antsy, sergeant, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners * Picker, corporal, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners * Detoran, soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners * Spindle, mage and sapper, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners * Blend, soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners * Mallet, healer, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Hedge, sapper, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Trotts, soldier, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Quick Ben, mage, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Aimless, Bridgeburner corporal * Bucklund, Bridgeburner sergeant * Runter, Bridgeburner sapper * Mulch, Bridgeburner healer * Bluepearl, Bridgeburner mage * Shank, Bridgeburner mage * Toes, Bridgeburner mage Brood's Host * Caladan Brood, warlord of liberation army on Genabackis * Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn * Kallor, the High King, Brood's second-in-command * The Mhybe, matron of the Rhivi Tribes * Silverfox, the Rhivi reborn * Korlat, a Tiste Andii soletaken * Orfantal, her brother, also soletaken * Hurlochel, and outrider in the liberation army * Crone, a Great Raven and companion to Anomander Rake The Barghast * Humbrall Taur, warchief of the White Face Clan * Hetan, his daughter * Cafal, his first son * Netok, his second son Darujhistan Envoys * Coll, an ambassador * Estraysian D'Arle, a councilman * Baruk, an alchemist * Kruppe, a citizen * Murillio, a citizen The T'lan Imass * Kron, Ruler of the Kron T'lan Imass * Cannig Tol, clan chief * Bek Okhan, a bonecaster * Pran Chole, a bonecaster * Okral Lom, a bonecaster * Bendal Home, a bonecaster * Ay Estos, a bonecaster * Olar Ethil, the First Bonecaster and First Soletaken * Tool, the Shorn, once First Sword * Kilava, a renegade bonecaster * Lanas Tog, of Kerluhm T'lan Imass The Pannion Domin * The Seer, the priest-king of the Domin * Ultentha, Septarch of Coral * Kulpath, Septarch of the besieging army * Inal, Septarch of Lest * Anaster, a Tenescrowri Child of the Dead Seed * Seerdomin Kahlt Others * K'rul, an Elder God * Draconus, an Elder God * Sister of Cold Nights, an Elder Goddess * Lady Envy, a resident of Morn * Gethol, a Herald * Treach, a First Hero (the Tiger of Summer) * Toc the Younger, Aral Fayle, a Malazan scout * Garath, a large dog * Baaljagg, a larger wolf * Mok, a Seguleh * Thurule, a Seguleh * Senu, a Seguleh * The Chained One, an unknown ascendant (also known as the Crippled God) * The Witch of Tennes * Munug, a Daru artisan * Talamandas, a Barghast sticksnare * Ormulogun, artist in Onearm's Host * Gumble, his critic * Haradas, a Trygalle Guild caravan master * Azra Jael, a marine in Onearm's Host * Straw, a Mott Irregular * Sty, a Mott Irregular * Stump, a Mott Irregular * Job Bole, a Mott Irregular Plot Summary Prologue Book One: The Spark and the Ashes Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Book Two: Hearthstone Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Book Three: Capustan Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Book Four: Memories of Ice Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Chapter 25 Epilogue Category:Books by Steven Erikson Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen Category:Books (real-world) pl:Wspomnienie lodu